


Wish You Were Here

by JustSomeGirlll



Series: An Unbelievable Love [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is literally just pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirlll/pseuds/JustSomeGirlll
Summary: Kara and Lena are approaching Winter break and some really soft stuff happens.





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't sleep and love some soft and fluffy nonsense, I wrote this.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"I wish you were here," Lena said to Kara, who had been made slightly pixelated due to the quality of their video call.

Since starting University, they'd made the habit of video calling every two or three days - wanting to do it more frequently, but with exams quickly approaching it wasn't really possible. They were making things work though

"Me too," Kara said back, smiling at Lena with a look of longing etched onto her face. "Look on the bright side though, there's only two weeks until Winter break, and then we can spend a whole week together."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

 

* * *

 

Before Lena really knew it, Winter break had arrived; the two weeks having gone by surprisingly quickly given the fact she spent every free moment thinking about when she'd get to see Kara again. Both being very busy with exams and assignments, they hadn't been able to video call each other over those two weeks, only being able to text each other on occasion.

It was a little after ten o'clock at night, and Lena was still up, sitting at her desk and mindlessly scrolling through her social media feeds. She knew that she should be asleep, but she couldn't. She was far too excited about finally getting to see Kara in the flesh for the first time in two months.

Lena was tired after the past week of non-stop exams, and so, when there was a faint knocking at her door, she wasn't sure if it was real or if she had finally started imagining things in her tired state. That is until the knocking returned.

She glanced at the time on her computer, confused as to why someone would be knocking on her dorm door after ten o'clock. She knew her building was safe: you needed a code to access the building.

She pushed herself away from her desk and walked the short distance to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open.

Again, this was another time where Lena thought her tired state of mind had begun imagining things. After all, there's no way that Kara was standing out front her door, sporting a huge grin and adorably ridiculous Christmas sweater.

"Are you real?" Lena asked in her tired state, reaching out to poke Kara's shoulder.

Kara laughs, and it's then that Lena knows she's real. The laugh sending warmth and comfort through her as it always had. She knows that she's really staring at her girlfriend and not some cruel figment of her imagination. That bright smile is real, those bluer than blue eyes are real, and that adorable laugh. All completely Kara and all very much real.

"Yes, I'm real." Kara laughs a little at her girlfriend's question.

In her excitement at seeing Kara and the fact that she hasn’t been able to touch her in two months, Lena throws herself at her, winding her arms around Kara's neck and wrapping her legs around her waist. Kara stumbles back out into the hallway, dropping her bag and bringing her own arms around Lena to hold her close.

"I missed you so much," Kara said, slightly muffled by her face being burrowed in Lena's neck.

"I missed you too." Lena pulled back then, and looked deeply into her girlfriend's eyes, seeing a look of adoration and pure bliss on her face, knowing fully that that expression is mirrored on her own face. She leans in again, this time bringing their lips together in a kiss she's craved for two months. It's soft at first but becomes more passionate due to the emotions that have been building since they were last together.

Lena pulled back first, slightly out of breath due to the kiss. It reminded her a lot of their first kiss. Not in the sense that it was equally as intense because that kiss they'd just shared was far more intense than their first, but rather because of the emotions, it filled her with. It filled her with a warmth and held a sort of weight that could not easily be dropped. It held a promise of forever.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked as she stroked Kara's cheek with her thumb, her legs still wrapped around her waist. "Weren't we meeting at the train station tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "But I missed you and couldn't wait."

"You are too sweet," Lena said, each word punctuated with a kiss to Kara's lips.

"I try," Kara playfully shrugged, which caused Lena to laugh.

"Hang on, how'd you even get in her? You need a code to get through the door."

"Oh, your friend Sam was leaving as I was coming, and super nice and let me up. She said that you'd mentioned me a few times to her, and when I told her that I was her to surprise you she let me up."

"I'll have to thank her next time I see her because this is an incredible surprise. Thank you for coming." Lena looked deeply into Kara's eyes.

"Always."

They stayed in the empty hallway for a moment, too wrapped up in the feel of each other to really care where they were; as long as they were together, they were happy.

"So, um, not to be a stick in the mud, but are you gonna invite me in so I can finally see this dorm of yours that I've only so far seen through a computer screen," Kara asked with amusement in her voice

"Kara, would you like to come inside?" Lena answered, matching Kara's tone.

"I would love to."

"Good," Lena replied as she rested her head against Kara's shoulder, still with her legs around Kara's waist.

"Um, don't you want to lead to way?" Kara asked when Lena remained in her arms, not that she minded that fact at all.

"Kara Danvers," Lena looked at Kara, "if you think that I'm letting go of you, after not having seen you in person for two months, then you're absolutely crazy. Because I missed you and trust me, I don't plan on letting go of you anytime soon." Lena returned her head to its previous spot on Kara's shoulder.

"Fine by me." Kara smiled and walked through the door as she used her foot to push her bag inside and kick the door shut once they were in Lena's dorm room. "So this is the dorm room where some of you genius ideas are thought of," Kara said in wonderment, as she slowly spun around and took the whole room in.

"Mmmm," Lena hummed, to comfortable and tired to even speak.

"You tired?" Kara asked as she looked down at Lena who was resting in her arms with her eyes closed.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Alright sleepy head, time for bed I think." Kara walked over to Lena's bed and pulled the covers back as best she could with Lena in her arms. She laid down somewhat awkwardly and was thankful that she had worn her sweatpants and a soft university jumper that she'd snatched from Lena, instead of jeans as she'd initially planned.

They moved around once they were lying down, but still remained in one another's arms. Once they did settle - their legs intertwined and arms wrapped around one another, holding each other close - they fell into a deep sleep filled with loving looks, warm feelings, and bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)


End file.
